Seasons of a Dark Fox
by SpartanLemons
Summary: This is my first story of myself and a female Zoroark who has fallen in love with me. What happens when this Zoroark decides to play chase? Story on hold, seeing as I came up with a cooler one! :D


Hey guys. This is my first story so please don't be hard on me .I hope you enjoy and I would greatly appreciate any constructive thoughts or suggestions. Thanks for giving me a review in the first 24 hours! It really means alot and I guess I will use the suggestion. So here we go. :D

It was the beginning of Fall when I was kidnapped. Or should I say Poke-napped. My name was Sean , and I am only 17 and was at the Pokemon Science University, where the not so good trainers can become scientists or medical engineers. You see, my ambtion was to become the professor of the Dark type pokemon. But anyway, during my lunch period, the cafeteria was filled with the sounds of shrieking girls and yelling boys. This is when my life changed forever.. A huge shadow had jumped through the cafeteria doors and grabbed me and tore me away from the other students. It was a Zoroark, but not just any Zoroark. She was my best friend. All I could remember was the wind flowing around me as I was pulled through a window and into the forest. A forest known to be home to a terrible creature that will kill any human who goes in there.

It was dark. At least I think it was. I was suddenly greeted by a most shocking scene. I was naked sitting in the middle of a fucking clearing! I began to panic and thought that I was being analyzed, and very exposed. I knew that whatever was watching me watching me would be able to catch me in a heartbeat if I fled. So I just decided to sit and wait for my friend.

I was sitting there, observing the human boy. Just observing him, waiting for him to run. You see I am a female Zoroark and with my mating season starting soon...I will not wait to be released after these horrible humans study me. So I decided to disguise as a student to escape that dreadful place before I thought of _him_. This boy was always so gentle and nice to me, a true friend. It was then that I realized I would not leave without him. But that wasn't the only thought to cross m mind. So I decided to play a little game of chase. He wouldn't know what hit him. And so it began...

I turned toward a twig snapping. And there she was, my captor. I scrambled to cover myself only to find myself pinned down by her. How did she move so fast? As if she read my thoughts she began to speak in english "I hope that I didn't hurt you with my extremespeed." Her voice held no emotion. Wait a minute...

"Holy shit you can talk?!" I was scared, impressed and somewhat...turned on? Her Voice was so smooth and calm but still felt cold. "Move and I will kill you." I obeyed wondering if she would if I did. After all she is an aggresive species, but I have treated her only with respect other than those dicks who treat her like shit. As I was thinking I was rolled over and before I knew it she was...purring? Maybe growling I couldn't tell as her claws went down to my balls. Oh shit she's going to rip them off!

"Stop please I will do anything you want!"I cried. "Hmm? What do you mean?" Her voice sounded a little hurt but still held no sympathy. "Do you think I am going to damage you?" I was still scared but mumbled out a yes. She giggled and purred again. "Well looks like my friend is scared of me, how cute."

I may act like I did not care in front of the boy, but seeing the fear in his eyes...I was torn up. But I still want to play my game. "Well I wasn't going to do anything but you did say anything.."

She got up and tossed me my clothes. "You and I are going to play a game of Cat and Mouse. You will be the cat and I the mouse." she began. "Wait hold up what do you mean by me being the cat and you the mouse?" I asked.

"Well if you let me explain I will tell you." She began once more "If you win you can have one question and leave. But if I can stay hidden for 2 days, I win and get to keep you."

When she said this, fear took over. "Will you use illusions?" curious because I knew her ability. "Yes but only two, and one per day." She grinned.

"Lets make this a bit more interesting though." I said "Oh?"

"How about you be the cat and I the mouse?".

Perfect I fooled him into being the prey! I beamed and replied "Fine. But get going. I'll give you an hour start."

We shook hands, and I grabbed my gear. I began to run only to trip on a root and fall face first down a ditch. "OOOWWW!" I got up, grabbed my aching face and ran.

I watched him leave only to be over taken by laughter. He fell, but I did not want my future mate to be hurt. So I went in after him. The game had begun.


End file.
